


polaroid

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [33]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing, Murder, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: PROMPT: you find out that sehun has been secretely taking picture of you for a while now, but the two of you barely know each other





	polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> a pretty much bad and summarized version of the movie "american beauty"  
> enjoy:)

“Have you seen that?”

“What?” you ask as you look around.

But everything is dark, too dark, and not even the street lamps seem to disperse the darkness. The pale, yellow lights are getting eating by it.

“There. At the window.” the girl says and points towards the house closest to yours.

You glance there but there’s nothing. Only one illuminated window among black and dusty ones. And then, you spot it. A shadow in the shape of a person, seemingly holding something.

“Do you know who lives there?” she asks as she breathes out a cloud of smoke.

You take the cigarette from between her fingers and breathe in. The smoke invades your lungs and you cough.

“See. Still there.” she points.

“Who knows?” you shrug. “Why are you interested in that anyways?”

“Just curious.” she says, taking another smoke.

It’s quiet for a while, as some cars pass on the small road and one honks right before the house. It makes both of you jump in surprise and loudly laugh.

“Fucker.” the girl says, pointing her middle finger in the air.

“Seulgi.” you whisper.

“Here.” she says and gives you the cigarette.

It’s quiet once more.

“Did you have sex with Jongin?”

You cough again and the cigarette falls down, on the ground. It burns for a little while on the grass before it dies down.

Seulgi nods.

“In the back of his car last Friday.” she says.

“How was it?” you ask, gulping down.

There’s a soft pressure building up in your lower belly as the image of a car stopped in the middle of a field, with the windows all foggy, slowly bouncing up and down, from one side to another.

“He’s got a small dick.” she laughs.

“Does he?”

“Uhu. Small but his ass…”

And then she laughs and retrieves another cigarette from her pocket.

“So…you just did it…just like that, in the back seat?” you ask.

Your hands are becoming clammy as the pressure intensifies, but you try to ignore it as it makes your cheeks burn.

“Well…first, he touched my thigh.” Seulgi says.

The small Bic suddenly lights up your faces and when you look to the side, there’s the same dark shadow hanging at the window.

“And he literally squeezed pretty hard. I was wearing really-really short shorts.” Seulgi says.

You watch her thin fingers hold the cigarette as she licks her bottom lip from time to time.

“And then…his hand just got closer and closer to you know…” she says. “Until-I don’t even know how he did it without crashing the car in the tree-” she laughs. “-he unzipped them and got in there. I was so damn wet.”

“Y/N, Seulgi dear! Dinner is ready!!”

“Coming ma’!” you shout. “And then he fucked you.”

“I was on top of him.” Seulgi says.

“Cool.”

“Yeah. You should do it too.”

“I can’t find guys like you do…and even if I can…” you say and then, Seulgi is pointing once again at the window.

“He’s gone.”

“How do you know it’s a he?”

“Well, do girls watch other girls from their bedroom windows? Maybe he was rubbing one.” she laughs and jumps from the window, inside the room.

You follow her, but look once again out, at the house. It is all now plunged into darkness, no trace that someone might have been watching you.

In the kitchen, there’s dry laughter and the annoying sound of cutlery touching plates. All eyes are focused on you until you sit down, next to Seulgi.

“What took you so long?” she asks, winking.

As a response, you step onto her foot. She winces, dropping the broccoli from the fork.

“This music is really…lovely.” she says.

You burst out in laughter not before you notice the satisfied smile on your mother’s face. Your father is sitting on the opposite side of her, slowly chewing his food.

“Thank you, dear.” the woman says. “Have you girls thought about getting a summer job?”

You glance at your father. He’s not looking into his plate, as he usually does, but somewhere else. But where, you wonder. Then, like with the window, you notice it; right at Seulgi.

 

 

×××

 

 

“That must be him.” Seulgi says from the doorframe.

“Who?”

“The guy.” she rolls her eyes. “The guy watching us.”

“Oh.”

“Come on. Come on.” she says and grabs your wrist.

She drags you towards where he is standing, even though your feet are barely moving on their own accord.

“Hey. What’s your name?” she asks.

“Huh?”

“You. I saw you.” Seulgi says.

“Seulgi…” you whisper.

“Sehun.” the boy sighs.

There’s silence as no one says anything else. You glance from one to another and then back at the boy. He’s tall, taller than most guys that you’ve seen, with broad shoulders and curly brown hair that falls on his forehead. You could even admit that he is indeed beautiful.

“I think I’ve seen you around.” Seulgi says after a while. “Do you smoke?”

He shakes his head.

“I do.” she shrugs. “This is Y/N.” Seulgi points towards you. “Look. There’s Jongin. I’ll leave you two then.” she smirks, not before she winks in your direction and the last thing that you see of Seulgi is her thin body getting inside the red convertible.

“I think you are beautiful.” Sehun suddenly says.

“What?”

“I said that…I think you are beautiful.” he whispers.

“We saw you…watching us from your window last night. Freak.” you say and turn around on your heels.

You don’t look back as you start running towards the bus stop.

 

 

×××

 

 

“Why did you do that?” you ask Seulgi as she is smoking in the back of the school yard, right behind some tall bushes. “Talking to that freak?”

“Oh.” Seulgi whispers, her mouth creating a perfect pink circle.

She then shrugs.

“Here he comes. With a camera.” she says, and when you turn around, you see Sehun, stopped a dozen of meters away from you, holding a small, disposable one.

“Do you think he has been photographing us all along?” Seulgi asks.

“Shut up.”

“Hey. Freak!” the girl shouts. “Here.” she says and shows him the middle finger.

You watch him bring the camera down not before there’s a small flash of light. He looks at you for a couple of seconds and then he smiles.

“Let’s go. I don’t like this.” you say and grab her hand.

“He’s only a freak.” Seulgi laughs. “I can call Jongin if you want.”

“Don’t do that.” you shake your head.

“Why not? Do you like the freak better?!”

“Maybe.” you whisper as both of you are walking away.

You wonder if Sehun is still standing in the same spot.

 

 

×××

 

 

“I love this song.” Seulgi says as she moves in the rhythm of the music.

Every inch of her body is glistening in the yellow light, beads of sweat trickling down on the column of her neck, down to the expanse of her small breasts. They tremble with each spin and jump as her arms brush through the air.

“Come on! Dance with me!” she says, but you just shake your head.

“Come onnn!!” Seulgi continues and grabs both of your wrists.

You try to resist it but then, standing up and watching her slowly move her hips, there’s an itch at the back of your mind and you start spinning around too.

“That’s it!” she laughs.

Seulgi walks over to the window and leans on the sill. “Look!” she points.

“What?” you ask.

“There. Is the freak. Maybe he’s filming us.” she says and at that same window, there’s his black shape, holding something between his hands. “Let’s give him something to film, shall we?” she smirk.

Seulgi starts making a couple of kissy faces as she pushes her breasts out.

“Stop it.” you say.

“Why?”

“It’s weird.”

You grab the curtains and pull them over the window.

“If he is really filming us, what do you think you are doing?”

“Well, I’m going to grab some water, you fun buster.” Seulgi says and leaves, not before she sticks her tongue out.

You are left alone in the room, still standing in front of the window. Curiosity peaks at you slowly, so with the tips of your fingers, you move some of the curtain to the side. The figure is still standing in its spot, but you think that the camera is gone.

“Got ya!”

You jump in surprise.

“Your dad is kind of hot, you know?” Seulgi says.

“What?”

“Your dad…he’s been working out lately or something, ‘cause he’s looking fine.” the girl says, biting her lower lip.

“That’s even creepier. Stop ogling my dad…”

“Well…I’m not doing anything wrong, am I?” Seulgi asks.

“Stop doing that. My dad is 40.”

“And still quite hot.” the girl laughs.

“Stop it!” you say and throw a pillow in her direction.

“Never.” Seulgi says and throws it back, hitting you right in the chest.

 

 

×××

 

 

“Hey. Y/N!”

You turn around and see him. Sehun. Holding his camera with both hands, hair shinning in the shy sunlight of the early morning.

“What do you want?” you ask him, looking around.

“We could walk. To school. Together.” he says, glancing down.

“Why? To film me some more? I saw you last night.” you say.

Truthfully, you don’t know what to do or say. In the broad daylight, he doesn’t appear as terrifying as at night, behind thick curtains and glass.

“I-I…I promise that-”

“Sorry. I have to go.” you say and start running.

Rapidly, your lungs start to burn but you don’t stop. In the back of your mind, you have the impression that he is chasing after you. Filming the way you run. It makes you shiver.

 

 

×××

 

 

The yard is empty when you walk out of the school.  In a corner, underneath a tree, there’s Seulgi, smoking. Jongin is next to her, kissing her neck and squeezing her breasts with a hand.

Suddenly, there’s envy prickling your thoughts.

“Hey…”

That’s the same voice from the morning. The same boy.

“Hey…”

“I just want to say that…I just want to show you something.” he says.

Sehun looks up at you, peaking up from behind his glasses. You sigh. What can happen after all, is what you think.

“Alright.”

He doesn’t say anything as he starts walking. You follow him, going towards the back of the school building. It makes your heart beat faster, so fast that your face begins to heat up as the blood is rushing to your pale cheeks. The wind is brushing past the red brick and some dried out weeds crinkle underneath your feet.

It’s all quiet.

Finally, he stops.

“Look.” he whispers.

But where are you supposed to look? There’s nothing around, except for the same red brick that makes the building and two green dumpsters, in a corner of it.

“The leaves.” he says.

And then, you notice. The wind is swirling them around, slowly and then faster and faster, higher and higher up until they fall back down. Almost touching the ground but in the last moment they get picked up again by the wind, dragged farther away, fast, faster, in larger or smaller circles. It seems like it would never end. A small, green and yellow tornado, brushing away, to the stretching of grass up to the fence. You lose count after a while, but you can’t bring yourself to look anywhere else but at them.

“I like to capture the beauty in things. That way it seems like it won’t disappear and it would remain with me forever. Memories fade, but images don’t. And I think that these leaves…are beautiful.” Sehun says.

You look at his back and then at the leaves. They are now tangled with a plastic bag, but they never stop from their swirling.

“And I think that you are beautiful.” he says and turns around.

You glance elsewhere. The hotness returns to your face.

“I’m sorry if I creeped you out.”

“It’s alright.” you say. “Maybe…you could show me some of your pictures sometime.”

He nods and grins. You do too.

“Y/N! What are you doing with the freak?! Come on! Me and Jongin are leaving!”

You turn around, to look at Seulgi.

“Go without me.”

“Don’t be stupid. You can’t stay with…him.” Seulgi says.

“Yes, I can.” you mumble and grab the other’s hand.

You start walking in the opposite direction, hearing for a couple more time the way Seulgi is shouting at you. Bu you ignore her.

 

 

×××

 

 

Dinner is initially quiet, with the music playing in the background. You keep staring at your plate that after each bite looks just as full.

“Today was great at work.” suddenly your father says. “I blackmailed my boss to keep my job and I feel amazing. Life is finally going well.”

“This is just talking. Talking and talking. You, blackmailing your boss?” your mother shouts.

“I feel so great that I can say that I hate this fucking music. Let’s put something else for a change, shall we?” he asks with a strange smile.

You slowly stand up.

“Where are you going?” your mother asks.

“To my room.”

“You stay here and finish your food.”

“No.” you shout and run to your room just as you hear something being thrown as something else shatters to pieces. The music suddenly stops.

You shut the door close and lock it. The window is open and outside is dark. There’s a moment when you just stand in the middle of the room. Only breathing.

Then, you walk towards the window. You almost expect Sehun to be watching you. And he is. A smile appears on your face and you wave at him. He waves too and then you see the camera.

You don’t know what draws you to grab the hem of your t-shirt with your fingers. To slowly pull it up, knowing that he is watching you. It ignites something in your lower belly, so you don’t stop. The shirt gets discarded on the floor. You are left only in your bra. But you don’t cover your body. The air is cold on your skin and all the hairs raise all over. You feel exposed, everyone able to see your nakedness, but you don’t give a damn.

 

 

×××

 

“Are these all of your tapes?”

You ran your fingers along the shelf, over what seems like hundreds and hundreds of black cases.

“Yes.” Sehun says, smiling.

“Am I in some of them?”

He nods and picks one out. You stare at it, at the way it looks so small in his hands, at how he weights it.

“I like this one. It’s one of the first ones too.” he says and you smile.

Sehun places it into the DVD player and presses PLAY. You just wait, feeling your heart beating faster as maybe you are still scared.

“It’s from half a year ago.”

“I remember this.” you smile.

There’s you, sitting on the grass with an unlit cigarette between your lips, making soap bubbles.

“I thought that you looked too pretty not to…capture it.”

You laugh.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

Sehun laughs and places his head on your shoulder. The weight is comforting. Maybe you don’t feel scared anymore.

You turn yourself towards him and look up into his eyes. He cups your face and grins widely.

“Can I photograph you now?” he asks.

“Sure…”

He steps away and walks over towards one of the drawers. There almost 10 cameras inside, some looking new and some extremely old.

You sit on the bed and put your head on the palms of your hands. When he turns around, he is already holding one small, black one.

“Should I smile?”

“Doesn’t matter.” he says.

You watch him press the round button and then, there’s a flash of yellow light. It comes a second one, and out of instinct, you close your eyes.

“Sorry.”

You laugh.

“Can I…can I kiss you?” he asks.

You open your eyes and nod. Sehun is still smiling at you, inching closer and closer to your face. His breathe is warm, smelling of peppermint.

“Are you…”

“Nervous?”

Both of you laugh.

He nods.

His lips are soft and the kiss is equally just as soft. Your heartbeat calms down as he cups your face. It seems like it last for countless hours.

 

 

×××

 

 

“Good evening, Mr. N.” Seulgi says.

“He-hello.”

“You look really good tonight.” she whispers, looking up and down over his body.

The green t-shirt he is wearing is drenched in sweat, clinging to his abdomen. His belly is less rounded, more so flat and muscles defined. He smiles, weighting the beer bottle in his hand.

“Thank you.” he laughs. “What are you doing…here?”

“I’m waiting for Y/N. We are having a little sleepover.” the girl says.

That’s when you enter the kitchen.

“Heey…” Seulgi says. “Come on. Let’s go.”

She grabs your hands and drags you towards the stairs. You glance back, at your father who is not looking at you, but somewhere else. At someone else.

 

 

×××

 

 

“He was literally eating you with his eyes.” you say, pacing around the room.

The door is shut close, but from time to time, you feel the need to look at it. Almost expecting it to open and see your father walk inside and bend Seulgi over the bed.

“Well…he is a man and from what I can tell, your mother deprives him of any fun.” she says.

Seulgi is painting her nails in a deep red shade, right on your bed.

“Don’t talk about stuff like that.”

“You act like such a prude when we both know quite well that you and freak boy are hanging out in his bedroom.” Seulgi says.

This time, as she says everything, she looks at you. Then, you stop from pacing and just stare blankly at the carpet.

“I always tell you everything that I do with Jongin, but you don’t.”

“I don’t need to. We don’t do that…and even if we did, why would I tell you? I’m not a slut like you.”

When the words leave your mouth, you slap your hands over it. “I’m so sorry.”

“Fuck off!!” Seulgi yells. “Fuck off! You don’t have the right to call me a slut!!”

The girl jumps from the bed, opens the door in a hurry that it almost hits her in the face and rushes down the hallway.

You almost want to go after her, but you don’t. What are you supposed to say, anyways?

Seulgi climbs down the stairs, almost falling over her own feet, and then, she’s back in the kitchen.

“Seulgi?” the man asks her.

It’s dark in the room so she can barely see the contours of his body.

“Are you alright?”

She thinks the he stands up, as the chair is creaking.

“I don’t know.” she says, shaking her head.

He walks over to where Seulgi is standing and places both hands on her small shoulders. One of his hands cups her face, dragging a finger on the expense of her pale cheek, down to her full lips.

“You are so beautiful.” he says.

“You think so?” she whispers, leaning into his touch.

“Yes. Of course.”

She looks up at him and him down at her. Their lips connect for a split second. Then, they part away.

 

×××

 

 

The rock falls down. You throw another one at the window. All the crickets are singing in the backyard, surrounding you. Another one.

Then, the window opens.

“Come down!” you say.

“One moment.” Sehun says.

He swiftly jumps on the roof, let’s himself slide to the edge of it and then he jumps once again to the ground.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

You shrug.

He leans down and kisses you on the nose, on both eyes and lastly, on the lips.

“Everything is wrong.”

“Come on.” he says and holds your hand.

You both start walking.

“My father is…I don’t like him at all.”

“I don’t like mine either.” Sehun says, waving your arms around.

When you reach the front lawn of your house, you stop. Everything is plunged into darkness, from your room to anything else.

“Can we climb up to my room? I don’t want to…I can’t talk to him right now. Or ever. Or see him.”

“Sure.” Sehun says.

The roof is close to the ground, only a couple of meters in the air. He jumps and almostgrabs the edge of it but his fingers slip. Another try. Sehun looks around and then he sees a tall tree, close to the house.

“We’ll climb on that.” he points.

You watch him jump onto it with ease and reach up to one of the big branches that point towards the roof. He tests it, pressing with both hands on.

“Come on. Follow me.” he says.

Your fingers are slippery on the bark. You clean them on your pants and try again. It’s easier this time, as you grab one of the smaller branches. Then, you feel a hand wrap around your wrist and pull you up.

“Almost.” Sehun says.

You hold onto him until your feet touch the tiles of the roof. The window is right in front of you, wide open, as you have left it.

“God, this was…” you whisper.

“You just need more practice.” Sehun says.

You both get inside the room. He paces around for a while as you sit down on the bed.

“My father…” he whispers.

“What?”

“Nothing.” the boy shakes his head.

“Let’s run away.” you say.

He just looks at you. But there is no surprise or bewilderment on his face. Only a thoughtful expression, one that may very well read as an acceptance of the proposal.

“Where?” he asks.

“I don’t know.” you shrug. “But I can’t live with them anymore.”

And then, you hear a loud noise, so loud that your ears almost hurt and you jump on the bed, almost falling down.

“What the fuck was that?” he asks, glancing towards the door.

It is closed.

“A gunshot.” you say, without thinking much about any of it.

“Most probable.” Sehun says.

He walks towards the door and opens it. You follow him into the hallway, both holding hands. The stairs creak underneath your feet. Everything is silent, covered in the darkness.

Both of you stop in the hallway, but you hear nothing. The kitchen door is open so you step inside.

There, right on the table, there’s blood and a head. Blood slowly dripping from a head that looks so familiar to you. A big chunk of it is missing, sitting somewhere on the floor, in a puddle. It looks like a crater, the hole in the skull, black and never ending. Then, you recognize that head attached to a body dressed in a green t-shirt all splattered with blood.

“Dad?” you whisper.

Your heart starts beating faster.

“Come on. Let’s get the heck out of here.” Sehun says, holding your hand.

You look again at the head. It looks exactly like you have always imagined it to. Almost fake, there’s too much blood and it smells like iron and burnt plastic.

“Come on.” Sehun says. “We’re going to my place to get all the money and then we are running away.”

You only nod and never look back afterwards.

 

 

×××

 

 

Seulgi is shaking in a corner, watching all the blood dripping on the floor.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

It’s slow, thick and heavy and then runny and thin, like colored water.

She tries to stand up, but her feet won’t let her. They are wobbly, like two too thin sticks. Seulgi hears rustling coming from the stairs, so she pushes herself even harder into the wall. There are loud footsteps and voices, but she cannot discern any of them.

It might be anyone inside the house. She closes her eyes, waiting for the voices to go away after a while. They do, but then, Seulgi is fast asleep, with her chin resting on her chest.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are well loved:)


End file.
